


See You Then

by SerLadyJenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerLadyJenn/pseuds/SerLadyJenn
Summary: Being alone was never a good thing for  Dean Winchester





	See You Then

**Author's Note:**

> I still cant deal with the news, I'm sorry

Dean stood on the hill, the chilly air hitting him in the face but that didn't matter bevause he couldn't feel it. He didn't feel how his arm was bent in at a gross angle. Nor the blood dripping at the side of his head. No, he didn't feel any of that. What he did feel was numb. He couldn't stop thinking of what had just happened, at this hill, with his family. He couldn't stop about what he was now - Alone

All Dean could do was replay those final moments. What could be have done differently? Why didn't he think faster? Why wasn't it him who died instead?

He remembered Jack, the boy he first hated and who then became like a son to him. A son who lost his soul and left his humanity. A son who now gone, at the hands of the people he used to call family.

He remembered his mom, Mary, who fought valiantly but fell victim to Jack's trickery and ended up dying because of that.

Cas - 

Cas was gone as well. He never gave up on Jack, on how he could come back back from the dark side as the rest of them had. It had been a lost cause. Dean can still remember the screams as Jack ripped up the man who was more of a father to him then anyone else in the Winchester family. Dean was sure the blood in his pants was a result of this.

And Sammy . . . Sammy was broken after it all. After learning that Jack went Dark. It was the tip of the iceberg after all the deaths of the Hunters. Sammy had failed as a leader and a father/mentor. He slept less, ate little and drank more. Nothing Dean could've done would've helped.

Sam died, not by Jack's hands but it might as well have.

Dean was alone. Broken, damaged, aching and sore. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to be with his family again.

So when Jack stepped up to him, with eyes that used to be so filled of innocence and wonder after a family dinner or a Tuesday movie night, Dean didn't move, didn't struggle.

He accepted Death with a smile and thought,

See you then, guys


End file.
